Met My Childhood Friend
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Juvia hanya ingin merenung dengan guguran daun daun kering di musim gugur, tapi sepertinya waktu bersantainya tidak akan lancar saat orang asing – atau orang yang ia kenal? – menanyai semua hal pentingnya / Special for Himiki-chan!


**Met My Childhood Friend**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Special for Himiki-chan**

**Summary: Juvia hanya ingin merenung dengan guguran daun daun kering di musim gugur, tapi sepertinya waktu bersantainya tidak akan lancar saat orang asing – atau orang yang ia kenal? – menanyai semua hal pentingnya.**

**Pairing: LyVia**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: romance**

**Special for: HIMIKI-CHAN**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), and anymore.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamburan daun daun kering menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan jalan. Hampir sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah warna cokelat yang mendominasi penglihatan mata. Daun daun itu terus saja berguguran – memberikan kesan dan efek dramatis bagi penyuka drama romantis.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru laut tengah berjalan diantara guguran daun musim gugur itu. Urat wajahnya menunjukkan betapa kukuh niatnya. Langkahnya tegap, menunjukkan kalau ia memiliki pendirian yang kokoh. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, tak terlihat keraguan di kedua matanya yang jernih.

Ia mengambil tempat di sebuah bangku kecoklatan yang berwarna senada dengan panorama musim gugur. Matanya menatap tanah dengan lurus, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Rambut biru lautnya berkibar kibar tertiup angin dingin musim gugur.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah jas hitam dan hangat menutupi tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Hai, kau tahu? Kau dapat membeku dengan udara seperti ini," ujar sebuah suara yang menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Oh? Juvia sudah sering mengalami ini. Juvia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dingin," jawab Juvia sambil menatap sinis pemuda dibelakangnya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Juvia.

"Tapi, kau dapat membeku dengan udara seperti ini. Semakin malam, akan semakin dingin, loh. Kamu mau mati beku disini?"

"Juvia tidak peduli. Lagipula, siapa kamu?"

"Aku adalah temanmu,"

Juvia merinding mendengar jawaban pemuda berjaket hitam dibelakangnya. Ia memiliki pandangan kognitif kalau ada maksud tersembunyi dari apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berlari menjauh dari pemuda aneh tersebut – tapi aura dari pemuda itu membuah langkahnya seperti tertahan. Dan lagi, yang membuat ia merinding, ia belum tahu siapa pemuda aneh itu. Tudung jaketnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Juvia tidak bisa melihat siapa pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, Juvia bahkan belum mengenal kamu. Siapa kamu?"

Pemuda berjaket itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan tahu namaku nanti. Kalau begitu, siapa kamu?"

"Juvia Loxar."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat ia sudah mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Juvia berdiri saat pemuda dibelakangnya tidak merespon apa apa. Namun ia kembali terduduk, lalu mulai membuka percakapan ditengah kesunyian sore musim gugur.

"Hei, tolong tinggalkan Juvia disini. Juvia masih ingin duduk disini sendirian."

"Kau mau mati beku disini?"

"Juvia tidak peduli."

"Kau yakin? Atau kamu mau bunuh diri disini? Bagaimana dengan teman temanmu?"

"Juvia tidak punya teman, tahu. Dan lagi, siapa kamu? Sok mengaku kalau kamu teman Juvia. Padahal, Juvia sama sekali tidak punya teman sejak kecil,"

Pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya tersenyum hambar. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Juvia, lalu menatap mata Juvia lekat – membuat Juvia sedikit risi dengan pandangan itu.

"Kau yakin? Tidak punya teman sejak kecil?"

Juvia sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan pemuda tadi. Ia merasa kalau pemuda disampingnya ini begitu mengenali dirinya dekat. Dan lagi, semua pertanyaannya seperti memaksanya untuk mengingat pemuda ini secara perlahan lahan dan tidak dipaksakan.

"Punya sih. Tapi sudah tidak ada."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"..."

Juvia kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaan memaksa pemuda disampingnya. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya kalau ia menceritakan apa apa, termasuk rahasia masa kecilnya pada pemuda aneh pemaksa itu. Ah, pemuda disampingnya ini seperti mempunyai aura mistis yang membuat siapapun tersedot dengan auranya.

"Juvia... dulu punya teman. Dia seorang anak laki – laki yang sangat baik kepada Juvia. Juvia dan dia selalu bermain bersama, tidak terpisahkan. Sampai suatu hari..."

Pemuda disampingnya terus saja mendengarkan cerita Juvia dengan seksama. Matanya berputar saat Juvia menghentikan kalimatnya yang tergolong ringkas dan belum belum sudah mencapai klimaks cerita.

"Hei, ayo lanjutkan. Aku tertarik mendengarnya. Kau takut aku membocorkan ceritamu? Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

"... yah, suatu hari kami ingin bermain ski. Orangtua kami sudah melarang kami karena saat itu sering terjadi badai, tapi kami melanggarnya. Dan... dan... dan larangan orang tua kami benar benar terbukti. Juvia dan dia terkena longsoran salju. Juvia selamat karena dia mendorongku berlindung di gua kecil, tapi... dia tidak,"

Air mata Juvia menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Tapi Juvia masih terus melanjutkan ceritanya, "lalu, Juvia dan warga desa mencarinya saat badai sudah mereda, tapi dia tidak ditemukan. Yang ada hanyalah hamparan salju putih, tanpa tanda tanda keberadaannya. Akhirnya, semua warga desa bilang kalau dia sudah meninggal."

Pemuda misterius disampingnya masih mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Juvia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya melihat tatapan pemuda disampingnya. "Yah, waktu itu Juvia masih berusaha mencarinya. Sampai sebulan berlalu, tanda tanda keberadaannya tidak ada. Orangtua Juvia bilang, dia pasti sudah meninggal terkena _hypotermia..._ dan Juvia harus percaya kalau dia sudah meninggal,"

"Bagaimana kalau dia selamat dari longsoran salju itu? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak terkena _hypotermia_, tapi selamat karena ditolong orang lain?"

Juvia mendongak sambil mengelap air matanya. Pertanyaan yang simple, tapi mengena di hati Juvia. Kalau orang lain yang mengatakannya, rasanya biasa biasa saja. Tapi, kalau orang aneh ini yang mengatakannya...

"Ah, itu 'kan tidak mungkin. Lagipula, siapa sih kamu? Seenaknya bilang begitu, padahal juga nggak tahu kejadiannya,"

"Namaku? Lyon Bastia,"

"Eh?"

Tubuh Juvia bergetar mendengar nama orang disampingnya. Tak terasa air matanya yang sudah mengering kembali menetes saat pemuda itu membuka tudung jaketnya, memperlihatkan bagian wajah kirinya yang terdapat bekas luka dan rambut keperakannya yang tetap terlihat sangat menawan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" ucap Juvia sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat pemuda disampingnya. Meskipun setengah wajah pemuda itu terdapat bekas luka, tetap saja parasnya masih terlihat keren bagi Juvia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, sih? Nggak usah muter muter segala! Bodoh!" ucap Juvia lagi.

Lyon hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dan tingkah Juvia yang kekanakan itu. Tanpa persetujuan Juvia, dia langsung mencium Juvia – membuat Juvia sedikit terlonjak kaget tapi menikmatinya.

Yah, setidaknya musim gugur kali ini ia mendapatkan satu teman dan satu pacar.

**OWARI**

**Ketauan banget ngibulnya, kan? 0_0**

**Hehehe... tapi enjoy, nggak, ceritanya? Semoga asyik, seru, bikin greget, dan nggak bosenin, ya. Maaf juga kalo diksinya rada rada aneh, habis emang diksi ini udah bakat dari alam, neh *lah?**

**Dan Himiki-chan, puas ga? Aduh maaf ya kalau ficnya abal seperti ini T^T aduh aduh aduh**

**Yo, untuk penggemar LyVia, fic ini untuk meramaikan pairing LyVia yang sepi pengunjung! XD XD XD yaps, satu sumbangan fic yang semoga layak untuk disumbangkan. Kasian tuh ini pair kurang penggemarnya, saya aja yang jadi penggemarnya deh XD XD XD**

**Review, ne?**


End file.
